A Thousand Things
by xxignoredxx
Summary: -"You never had to chase me, stupid. You always had me." Donuts, strong language. NEW CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so I actually started this story last year on a piece of torn up paper and just found the paper a couple of days ago. I don't know if writing this story would be regressing in my capabilities, but who cares.

I know that the sections are painfully short, but falling in love doesn't usually happen with some big, grand gesture. It's the little things that make you love someone, right?

[][][][]

_And I'm over-joyed,_

_And I'm over-loved,_

"Physical attraction does not create love."

Watanuki sighed, annoyed. "I know, I know Yuuko-san."

The time-witch cocked an eyebrow at the seer. "Do you now? Then tell me," Yuuko paused, taking a drag from her hookah. Smoke filtered out of her mouth as she spoke. "do you know Himiwari's favourite colour? Her hopes and dreams? What she is terrified of?"

Watanuki kept a straight face. "Then I will learn and I will love her even more than I do at this very moment. I will prove you wrong, Yuuko-san." Watanuki stood up, making a move to leave the room when Yuuko burst into laughter, her voice piercing through Watanuki, making him cringe. He turned and looked at Yuuko, annoyance practically spilling out of him. Yuuko was sprawled over the couch, nearly falling off, her hookah forgotten on the floor.

"Is that a challenge?" Yuuko asked, whipping her eyes as her laughter subsided.

"Yes, it is," Watanuki spat. "If I win, you cook me any dish I want."

Her eyes were mischievous. "And if you lose?"

Watanuki stood there for a moment, contemplating. Finally, he spoke.

"I'll tell Doumeki that he's my friend."

Yuuko smiled, Cheshire cat. "Deal. I'll be waiting for your confession."

[][][][]

_And I'm feeling lucky like a little boy_

_Who's hiding undercover_

A few days had passed and Watanuki had made no progress. He was walking home with Doumeki (as usual), complaining the whole way (again, as usual).

"…I mean, this shouldn't be that hard! Should it? I haven't even figured out her favourite colour, for Christ's sake!" Watanuki threw out his hands, gesturing towards Doumeki. "I even know your favourite colour!" Watanuki kept walking for a moment before he noticed that Doumeki had stopped. Watanuki, also stopping, turned to look at Doumeki with a questionable face.

"You know my favourite colour..?" Doumeki half-asked in his usual monotone voice.

Watanuki shrugged. "Well, yeah. It's orange. You wear the god-awful sweater all the freaking time (1)."

Doumeki almost, just almost, smile. "It's not god-awful. Let's go to the shrine. I want food."

As they continued walking, Watanuki throwing a fit – "HEY I am NOT your personal chef!" "Then why do you keep cooking for me?" – a light bulb, somewhere in the back of Watanuki's mind, went off (2).

[][][][]

_And looking to discover_

_Every way to play the part inside this darkened cave,_

Watanuki sighed, walking along the sidewalk. He had spent the majority of the past afternoon at Doumeki's house-temple, rushing to Yuuko's shop, cooking a half-assed meal for her and Mokona, rushing home, doing homework and finally falling asleep around 1 am. To put it short, Watanuki was freaking tired. He readjusted the bento boxes he was carrying when he heard someone clear their throat.

"Do you want me to carry those for you?"

Watanuki turned and looked at Doumeki, pouting and straightening his back.

"No, asshole, I can carry it." Watanuki kept walking, knowing Doumeki would follow. "Besides, why would I want you to carry it? Himawari might think that you actually did something for once. I want her to fall for ME, not YOU!"

Doumeki shrugged. "I was just offering. You seem tired. Don't have an aneurism."

"You're a dick," Watanuki seethed while continuing to walk a little faster.

"I was just being nice." Doumeki half-said. Watanuki wasn't even sure if he had actually said it, but another light bulb went off in his head.

[][][][]

_The meaning of life, well it starts at the nightlight,_

_Close your eyes and I hope you see mine,_

The next day was Sunday, so Watanuki had no school. Yuuko had, surprisingly, given him the day off to "Go! Fall in _love_ with your _dear, dear_ Himiwari-chan!", leaving Watanuki with nothing to do all day but lie at home and read.

Well, Watanuki made the stupid decision to take a short nap before dinner and woke with a start when he heard something banging around in his kitchen. Watanuki quickly got to his feet, tripped, and caught himself on the kitchen doorframe as it was opening.

"Oi, you have no food." Doumeki stated as he poked Watanuki in the forehead with his finger.

"What do you mean _I have no food?_ There's TONS of food in the kitchen if you just FUCKING look, you glutton! Learn to cook, and then I won't have to -" Watanuki paused, Doumeki's finger still on his forehead.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" Watanuki screamed while flailing his arms around, trying to hit Doumeki in the face. Doumeki held him back with his finger, a smile almost playing at his eyes.

"I'm hungry. I want oniguri," Doumeki vaguely said while pushing Watanuki back with little ease. Watanuki caught himself on the doorframe again, trying to fight gravity. He propelled himself away from the doorframe, past Doumeki.

"Fine, fine, just get the HELL out of my way," Watanuki hotly said while scooting past Doumeki, heading into the kitchen and getting out a pot and rice. "You should WORSHIP the ground I fucking walk on, you asshole. I should let you STARVE, then you would know how to appreciate good food and say 'thank you' for once in your goddamn life. What makes you think I actually LIKE cooking for you, huh? I mean, - GAH!"

Watanuki jumped as the water boiled over and made a hissing sound on the burner. He had been too absorbed in his rant to pay attention to the boiling water. Doumeki laughed quietly to himself.

_And I've, well I've seen a thousand things in one place_

_But I stopped counting when I saw your face,_

Watanuki tried to remove the pot from the burner, only succeeding in burning his hand. He dropped the pot, spilling hot water and half cooked rice all over the floor. Watanuki cursed and quickly stuck his hand under the faucet and turned on cold water. He sighed, and then glared at Doumeki.

"Thanks to YOU, YOU showing up at my goddamn HOUSE, wanting fucking FOOD! How the hell did you get in my house anyway? Hello, are you going to answer me or just stand there like a retard?"

Doumeki just stared at Watanuki for a moment before turning and leaving the kitchen.

"Hey, HEY! Where the FUCK do you think you're going? COME BACK HE-!"

Doumeki was suddenly beside him, holding a first-aid kit. Doumeki turned off the cold water, took Watanuki's hand and started to gently dry it with a paper towel that seemed to come out of nowhere. Watanuki was in so much shock that he couldn't even think of what to yell. He then opened the first-aid kit and took out some antiseptic, gently rubbing some onto Watanuki's burns. Gentle bandaging came next, surprising Watanuki.

_When did this asshole learn to do this?_ Watanuki thought while glancing at Doumeki's face. Doumeki seemed to be concentrated on gently wrapping the bandage around Watanuki's thin fingers. Doumeki glanced up at Watanuki, meeting his stare. They awkwardly looked at each other for a moment before Doumeki said, "Finished."

Watanuki blushed, pulling his hand away. Doumeki bent down and began to clean the mess that they had both sort of made, leaving Watanuki in a sort of shocked state, blushing and blinking while another light bulb went off in his head.

[][][][]

_Erasing memory, well I feel as though I've never seen a face before_

_Until I saw your eyes,_

Yuuko laughed, spilling sake down her front. "You _still_ don't know any more about her, do you?"

Watanuki growled. "No, I don't. Leave me alone or you won't get any pancakes."

They were both in Yuuko's kitchen, Watanuki at the stove, a bandage still wrapped around his hand. Yuuko stood right behind the seer, blowing in his ear. Watanuki swatted at her.

"Leave me alone."

"You still don't get it, do you?"

Watanuki turned to look at her. Yuuko's face was mischievous with a hint of seriousness. She smiled and put her hands on her hips. "Well, do you? Do you get it yet?"

The bi-coloured eye boy just stared at her, slightly confused. "Get what?"

Yuuko laughed, patting Watanuki on the shoulder. Watanuki cringed. "You're a stupid little boy, looking at it every day and not even realizing it yet. I do hope some light bulbs are going off somewhere in the back of your head though." Yuuko sighed, turned and gracefully left the room. Watanuki scratched his head.

"Staring at what?"

[][][][]

_And they're smiling back at me through my tears_

_I've been counting all these years, oh,_

The three of them sat under their usual spot, eating the amazing lunches that Watanuki had made. They were happily talking (well, mostly Himiwari and Watanuki), when Doumeki noticed that Watanuki began to act all nervous and fidgety.

_Oh, here we go. Watanuki is gonna make himself look like a moron._

"S-so Himiwari-chan," Watanuki started while scratching his face. Himiwari looked at him and smiled. Doumeki cringed on the inside. It's always so horrible to watch something embarrassing happen. "What's your dream? I mean, what is the thing you want most in life?"

Himiwari stared at Watanuki for a moment, thinking. Doumeki kept shoveling rice into his mouth.

"Hmm, well, I guess that after we graduate I'd like to take some time off from school and view my options, you know?" Himiwari smiled. "What's your dream, Doumeki?"

Watanuki's face fell. _I thought she was gonna ask ME! _Doumeki look slightly surprised that she was even talking to him. Doumeki cleared his throat, thinking. He glanced over at Watanuki, cleared his throat again and shut his bento box. Watanuki was confused. _What the fuck?_

"I want to fall in love," Doumeki quietly said while glancing at Watanuki again. Himiwari smiled, clapping her hands and started talking, but neither of the boys was listening to her. Watanuki stared at Doumeki, feeling awkward. For some reason, Watanuki could feel his face heat up and his heart flutter. Doumeki stared back, his face a little softer than it usually was. Watanuki tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace. Doumeki almost laughed, and looked away, nodding and Himiwari so that she wouldn't feel dumb if she realized that they weren't listening.

In the back of Watanuki's head, another light bulb went off, brighter than the last ones.

[][][][]

_Suddenly the thousand things I've seen were nothing more than dreams of,_

_Of you and me,_

And there they were again; walking down the sidewalk towards some unknown grocery store to pick up some things that Yuuko wanted (demanded) Watanuki to buy. The seer was quiet, pondering on all of those strange light bulbs that had been going off lately, all of them to be strangely connected, but unable to connect them all. It was like trying to put on make-up in the dark. You end up just looking like a scary transvestite.

Watanuki laughed a little. Doumeki glanced at him.

"What're you laughing at?"

"Transvestites."

Doumeki almost couldn't hide the bemusement and confusion from showing on his face. It was so random and had nothing to do with anything at all. _I swear that kid lives inside his head most of the time. _Watanuki caught Doumeki's almost-look. "What? I was laughing at my thoughts. Shut up."

Doumeki blinked. It was only for less than a second, almost nothing in the grand scale of time. When his eyes opened, Watanuki was standing in front of a car, kneeled down towards the ground, almost unaware of the car coming at him. Doumeki quickly reached down and grabbed tightly to the back collar of Watanuki's shirt, pulling back with such force that Watanuki ended up sprawled on the ground.

_You and me_

_Quietly at a standstill now,_

Watanuki looked up at Doumeki, who was standing over him, heart beating madly. Watanuki held a little orange and black cat close to his chest. They stared at each other for a moment, Watanuki pissed and Doumeki slightly relived. The archer finally helped the seer to his feet. Watanuki placed the kitten in his breast pocket, the kitty's orange face poking out.

It was so absurd to Doumeki that he let out a small chuckle. Watanuki looked like his brain exploded. "What? You're laughing at this poor little cat that probably has no home? Oh my god, you're such an asshole!" Watanuki stomped his feet while walking in the same direction they had been going. Doumeki just couldn't hold it anymore. He burst into laughter, holding his stomach while doubling over. Watanuki turned around, pissed and surprised. He stood there for a minute, tapping his foot. Doumeki finally calmed down after a while.

"You almost got hit by a car while trying to save that kitten. I closed my eyes for a second, and you were in front of a car. You would've died."

Doumeki walked past the seer. Watanuki's eyes were wide, a billion thoughts rushing at him at once, light bulbs going off all over his brain. Only one thought seemed to grasp his attention.

_Yuuko, you bitch._

[][][][]

_Fortunately you will, well you'll kiss me, I will_

_I will kiss back._

The front doors of the shop banged open and all Yuuko could do was smile. He stomped into her living room, not even bothering to take off his shoes. Watanuki slid the paper door open harshly and stomped over to Yuuko, who was sitting on her usual couch. Watanuki glared at her, steam nearly coming out of his nose.

"You knew."

Yuuko smiled, playing innocent. "Knew what?"

"You _knew _Doumeki likes me more than a fucking friend. Why did you let me make an idiot of myself?"

Yuuko pushed hair out of her face. "I can't intervene with fate. You had to figure it out on your own. All I could do was push you in the right direction."

Watanuki exploded. "My original goal was to find out more about Himiwari-chan! All I figured out was that Himiwari is boring and that I know a hell of a lot more about Doumeki than I would care to know! All of this because YOU had to force this on me!"

"I didn't force anything," Yuuko calmly said while taking a drag from her hookah. "Any feelings you feel right now you felt before I even suggested this stupid bet. You would have come to terms with it eventually. Don't have a fit because I helped you, foolish boy."

Watanuki was at a loss. He sunk slowly to the floor, sitting on his knees. He wiped at his face, exhaustion showing.

_On the fact of the matter is_

_And I don't know what the latter is, oh no way_

"What do I do Yuuko? I seriously have no idea what to do now." Watanuki looked at Yuuko through his fingers, desperation in his eyes.

"You tell him. You already know you have to do it, you just don't want to admit it."

"Tell him what?" Watanuki would feel a little nervous pull on his stomach, like his body already knew what Yuuko was going to say.

Yuuko scoffed at him, rolling her eyes. "Don't give me that shit. You know what you have to do; you know you feel the same way. Don't even deny it anymore; it's too sad to watch."

Watanuki glared at Yuuko as he slowly got to his feet. "I hate you so much."

Yuuko just laughed, kimono falling slightly off her shoulder. "You'll be kissing my feet by the time all of this is over."

"You're a whore."

"And you look like a twelve year old girl."

Watanuki just sighed, scratching his head while turning towards the door. "I guess I gotta do… Whatever."

"Don't chicken out."

Watanuki turned back; looking at Yuuko with knowing eyes. "I know, I know. Everything would happen eventually, it's inevitable. I get it. I'm leaving now." He then turned and left quickly through the door, the front door slamming a moment later. Yuuko smiled, staring at the spot Watanuki had been standing in.

"He sure has grown, hasn't he?"

[][][][]

_See, I've always wanted to kiss you_

_But I, I always wanted to run from you_

The door opened before Watanuki had a chance to knock. He had run home, changed his shirt five times before putting the original one back on, stood in front of the temple for ten (or twenty) minutes before finally gathering the courage to walk up to the door and knock, only to have Doumeki open it, leaving him no choice but to go through with it.

_Damn fate_ Watanuki thought while nervously giving a small wave to Doumeki. Doumeki raised one of his eyebrows and slowly waved back. "Hey."

"H-hey," Watanuki barely managed to say, nervously shifting on his feet. Doumeki thought it looked like the seer had to pee a little. The archer suppressed a laugh, noticing that Watanuki was trying to say something important.

He picked at his fingers, breathing unevenly. "You like me."

Doumeki's heart sank a little, but kept his face straight. "So?"

Watanuki looked surprised and laughed. "So? That's a really big deal to me Doumeki." The archer just looked at Watanuki for a moment. "Okay, it's a huge deal to me. I can't believe you would just sit there and let me run after Himiwari. That's like stabbing yourself in the eye. It's just stupid."

Doumeki shut the door behind him as he stepped out onto the porch, standing closer to Watanuki. Watanuki fidgeted a little, but didn't move.

"Why chase after something you could never catch?"

Watanuki blinked his bi-coloured eyes for a moment, blushing. He cleared his throat and averted his eyes. "You never had to chase me, stupid. You always had me."

_Because I've always wanted to miss you_

_And I, I always wanted to come for you_

Doumeki bent down slightly, kissing Watanuki softly, and yet with so much passion that Watanuki was at a loss. He stood there; eyes wide open, having the best kiss of his life.

They finally pulled apart after a moment (or Doumeki did), the archer's hands reaching up and cupping Watanuki's face.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that."

Watanuki smiled, wrapping his arms around Doumeki's torso. "It didn't really take much for me to say it, did it?"

Doumeki sighed, breathing slightly on Watanuki's neck. The smell of spices and sake filled Doumeki, surrounded him until he was sure he would be permanently drunk by the smell of Watanuki.

If the world ended right at that moment, Doumeki couldn't think of another place he would rather be.

"_Well, I loved my comfort foods," you said_

_While you always say "How do you do?"_

[][][][]

1. Reference from The Wollen Monstrosity by Anyjen. Go read it, it's amazing

2. In Host Club, in the first episode when they were figuring out the Haruhi is a girl, the show would flash to the light bulb thing, so I used the idea.

A/N: Oh my god, that took me so long to write. This is officially the longest chapter I have ever done!

I really hope you guys liked it. The next story I'm gonna do might be a second chapter to this, only a lemon. Oh ho ho, look out for that!

Review please. Flame if you must.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

A/N: Fans, here is the lemon I promised. I'm in one of those rare writing moods, so I might as well get the most out of it. This is my first lemon (even though I read them religiously), so don't be too disappointed. Happy reading to all!

[][][][]

Watanuki blew the paper off his face, lazily watching it fall slowly next to his head. The heat captured inside the room was pressing him even harder on the bed, keeping him there. Watanuki coughed a little, wiping the thin layer of sweat off his forehead.

On the other side of the room, Doumeki munched on a cracker. Watanuki wanted to tell him to keep his "big fucking mouth shut" while he ate, but the heat choked him, causing Watanuki to make a dry gurgling noise.

Doumeki snorted, rolling his eyes. Watanuki coughed, clearing his throat. "Fuck you, it's hot outside. And we're stuck inside your ancient house/temple/thing to do this stupid assignment. So shut up, asshole."

Doumeki kept munching through Watanuki's ran, half listening, half daydreaming. _He's so angry all the time. I wonder what else I can make him feel..?_

"Oi, are you listening to me at all? God, you're so useless." Watanuki immediately felt like an asshole for saying that, since Doumeki really wasn't useless and he was just freaking out for no reason. Watanuki sighed and sat up a little. "Come here."

Doumeki finished his cracker and got up, standing over Watanuki, who was laying on Doumeki's bed. The seer rolled his eyes, grabbing Doumeki's arm, pulling him slightly. "Lay down next to me, you moron."

With a big "oof", Doumeki plopped down on this stomach, one arm draped across Watanuki. Doumeki turned his head to look at Watanuki, his feet swinging off the side of the bed. Doumeki blew air at the seers' ear. Watanuki swatted at him.

"Stop that."

"What would you like me to do then?"

A couple of extremely dirty thoughts went through Watanuki's mind, making him blush a very deep red. Doumeki saw and began to trace circles on Watanuki's chest with his finger.

"You're thinking something dirty, aren't you?"

Watanuki blushed even more, keeping his eyes averted from the archer. "What are you talking about? Why would I want to do something dirty with _you_?"

Doumeki laid his huge palm flat on Watanuki's stomach. "Because him irresistible –" he moved his hand lower, slowly, Watanuki's heart beating wildly. "- and I just know –" his hand stopped right before Watanuki's crotch. "-you're absolutely crazy about me."

Through hitched breath, Watanuki managed to say- "Oh really? What makes you think that?"

Doumeki finally laid his hand on top of Watanuki's clothed groin, causing the seer's entire body to stiffen. Watanuki groaned as Doumeki pushed his palm downwards slightly. The spastic boy blushed as he felt himself start to get hard.

"Because you haven't screamed at me yet." Doumeki said with a hint of laughter. Watanuki tried to squirm away from Doumeki's touch, but Doumeki easily rolled over so he was on top of the spaz, hand on either side of Watanuki's head. Watanuki glanced at Doumeki's hands, then back at the stoic's face, blushing more (if that's even possible). They stayed like that for a few minutes, just looking at each other before Watanuki said a little impatiently –

"Are you gonna sit there like a fucking moron or are you gonna kiss me yet? Cause I honestly-mph!"

Watanuki was cut off by Doumeki crashing lips onto his own, tongue prodding for entrance. Watanuki closed his eyes, giving into Doumeki.

They stayed like that for a while, fighting for dominance (which Doumeki won because Watanuki had turned into a squirming, moaning mess under Doumeki), before Doumeki ripped away from the seers lips, caught his breath and started kissing and sucking at Watanuki's neck. Watanuki moaned, arching his body closer to Doumeki's and digging his nails into his captors clothed back.

Doumeki growled lowly, biting into Watanuki's neck, thrusting his hips forward, already feeling the desire to take those annoying clothes off.

Watanuki began to slowly pull the bottom of Doumeki's shirt off, the intense need to feel skin on skin clouding his brain. Even just feeling Doumeki's skin on his fingertips was enough to make Watanuki want to totally lose control.

The archer sat up suddenly, straddling Watanuki. Doumeki ripped off his shirt, and then proceeded to rip of Watanuki's shirt, crashing back down on top of Watanuki, finally meeting the desire of skin on skin contact. The spaz let out a half moan, half growling noise as he thrust his hips upwards, his clothed, hardened member crashing into Doumeki's clothed, hardened member. Doumeki moaned as he started attacking Watanuki's neck again with his mouth.

Watanuki reached down and placed his hands on Doumeki's hips, pulling down on Doumeki's hips as he thrust his own upwards. The stoic growled, sitting up again. Watanuki looked up at Doumeki, a little annoyed.

"What, am I doing something wrong?"

Doumeki just smiled, reaching down at Watanuki's crotch, setting his fingers on Watanuki's pants button. "No, I just want to get in your pants."

Watanuki would have laughed, but Doumeki ripped off his pants (underwear and all) and started rubbing at the seers' extremely hard member. Watanuki gasped, his hips involuntarily bucking upwards. Doumeki smiled, feeling himself get even harder at the sight of Watanuki blushing and squirming under him.

With flushed cheeks and half open eyes filled with lust, Watanuki bucked his hips upwards, desperately wanting Doumeki to wrap his hand around his erection. Doumeki decided to tease Watanuki a little by not wrapping his hand around the other boys erection and just continuing rubbing at it with his palm.

Growling, Watanuki realized that Doumeki was teasing him and decided to take matters into his own hands. Literally.

Before Doumeki knew what was happening, Watanuki had sat up, placed his hands on the archer's shoulders and forcefully pushed him over, making Watanuki the one who was on top now.

"If you're going to tease me," Watanuki said while he bent down next to Doumeki's ear, whispering. "I'll tease you." Watanuki then bit lightly at Doumeki's ear, causing Doumeki to gasp.

Watanuki moved down to Doumeki's neck, biting and sucking, kissing and licking, leaving a small trail of hickeys. The seer finally reached one of Doumeki's nipples, gently taking the small, hard nub between his teeth. Doumeki moaned lowly, arching his chest up towards Watanuki's mouth. Watanuki smiled slightly before biting Doumeki's hardened nipple one last time and continuing on to his main goal.

A hand reached down to settle on Doumeki's pants button, undoing it with ease. Watanuki continued downwards, licking and sucking at Doumeki's skin, dipping his tongue into the archer's naval, rewarding him with a gasp. Watanuki looked up at Doumeki as he pulled down Doumeki's pants and underwear.

"You better like this or I swear to god I'll kick your ass."

Doumeki would have laughed, but Watanuki wrapped his lips around Doumeki's hard member, earning a gasp and a moan from Doumeki. Watanuki kissed the tip, kissing all the way down the shaft before licking his way back to the top. Doumeki bucked his hips forward, desperately wanting Watanuki's mouth to be around his cock. Watanuki placed his hands on either side of Doumeki's hips. Doumeki growled a little. "Stop teasing."

Watanuki continued to lightly kiss Doumeki's tip while mumbling, "You tried to tease me, so I'm teasing you."

Doumeki reached down and thread his fingers through Watanuki's black hair, moaning loudly as Watanuki sucked the tip slightly. "Please, Watanuki."

Watanuki chuckled a little, glancing up at Doumeki, who was spread out on his bed, whole body flushed. "Well, since you said please." Watanuki bent his head down, taking all of Doumeki into his mouth. The spaz started to bob his head up and down, slowly, sucking hard. Doumeki moaned loudly every time Watanuki swirled his tongue around the tip.

Watanuki could feel his own cock begin to get painfully hard, so he reached down and started pumping himself in rhythm with his bobbing. The sight of Watanuki sucking him off and touching himself nearly made Doumeki lose it. "Ngh..Watanuki," Doumeki moaned out. "Faster."

The seer complied, sucking and bobbing his head faster, also moving his own hand faster. Doumeki groaned, feeling the pressure of a climax building in his stomach.

"W-watanuki," Doumeki managed to pant. "I'm gonna c-co-!"

Before Doumeki could finish his sentence, he came into Watanuki's mouth with a soft cry. Watanuki came into his own hand shortly after. Watanuki swallowed all of Doumeki's come while wiping his own come onto the sheets.

Doumeki sighed as he pulled Watanuki up to lay on top of him, wrapping his arms around the lithe boy.

"You know I love you, right?" Doumeki asked while burring his face into Watanuki's hair.

Watanuki swatted at his lover. "Yeah yeah, I love you too."

[][][][]

A/N: So there is it, my first lemon that I have let the rest of the world see. It turned out quite different than I originally thought 0_0

Review? Flame? Whatever lets you sleep at night.

ALSO! The song I used in the last chapter is _A Thousand Things_ by Jason Mraz. Forgot to let you guys know that.

Happy reading!


End file.
